Weight of the Universe
by Mad-Eye-Maddi
Summary: In the gangs fifth year, the Doctor and Rose arrive, and become the DADA teacher, Harry learns that the weight of the izrding world resting on his shoulder is nothing compared to the weight of the universe resting on the Doctors. 10 and Rose fanfic, 5th y
1. Chapter 1

**Weight of the Universe**

**By: Mad Eye Maddi**

**Plot**: The Doctor and Rose come to the Harry Potter universe, and take on the post of DADA teachers in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. They fight against Umbridge in their own way, and help Harry and the DA escape all of her plots of ambush.

And Harry Learns that the Weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders a nothing compared to the weight of the Universe resting on the Doctors.

**Authors Note**: I Love Doctor Who and Harry Potter and couldn't resist following the crowd and mashing them together…Hope ya like it, I had fun writing it. Oh, and please review because reviews are the _'Bricks in the wall of your education'_.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't…if I did I would be rich, and old enough to get a license. Oh curse the misfortune that is being fifteen LOL.

**-CHAPTER ONE - You Got Yourself Some Teachers-**

Night had fallen over the city of London after another cold and wet Thursday. Tonight was the twenty-fifth of August, two weeks before the start of term for the students of Hogwarts. Tonight was the night that the Chudley Canons shocked everyone by winning their match against the Tornados. And tonight was the night that the Order of the Phoenix got two new…very odd, reinforcements.

It was seven o'clock on the dot when a great dirty house rose out of the ground in between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place, seemingly out of nowhere. As soon as it was back to full size, a group of four men walked out.

A tall old man with flowing silver hair and beard lead the group over the road and into the grubby square of Grimmauld Place, London. Stepping over a knee high fence without breaking their quick stride, they walked into the middle of the concrete slab, and the old man rose what looked like a silver cigarette lighter that ironically enough, sucked in lights.

He turned to the nearest lamp, and with a click the light raced into the small cylinder. He repeated this several times until the square was cast into darkness.

"When is this guy supposed to turn up Professor?" asked Sirius Black, dark hair blowing wildly in the wind and whipping into his face.

"Why, do you want to go back inside already Black? To much action for you?" sneered Severus Snape from the other side of the Headmaster. Black robes billowing behind him, and pale skin almost glowing in the dark, he looked like the sort of person you didn't want to mix with in these circumstances, but then again…Sirius was also.

He stormed up angrily to the potions master, who smiled smugly as Remus Lupin had to grab his friends arms from behind, and drag him back.

"Restrained by a Werewolf, how embarrassing," he sneered again, having too much fun to pay attention to Dumbledores warning glance.

Remus rolled his eyes irritably and muttered to his old friend, "It's not worth it Sirius, you'd be giving him what he wants."

"Than let him think of it as an early Christmas present!" growled Sirius, glaring furiously at the greasy haired man, but doing nothing else.

Snape smirked and said coolly, "Oh finished throwing your tantrum have you?"

"Severus," muttered Dumbledore, giving him a hard warning look.

"You know Remus, I think one of the reasons that he likes Potions is because he get to fiddle with brains bigger than his own," announced Sirius loudly, grinning gleefully at the look of outrage that Snape shot him.

"Sometimes I regret not just going to these sort of things alone," announced Dumbledore, mostly to himself.

Both Sirius and Snape crossed their arms over their chest, refusing to look at each other, while Remus, placed his hands into the pockets of his rather shabby brown robes, and sighed.

After a rather ferocious internal battle, curiosity got the better of Snape, and he muttered as quietly as he could, "When is this friend of yours supposed to appear Headmaster?"

The whisper was apparently not uttered quietly enough because Sirius snorted derisively and Remus grinned.

"He should be here any minute Severus," responded Dumbledore.

Just then, there was a loud whirring, and the shadow of a blue box appeared just in front of them. The three younger men yelped and jumped back in surprise, and Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement as the often do.

The whirring got louder and a big, blue, wooden Police Box appeared in the middle of the square.

Dumbledore stood back two steps, and the door of the box swung open where he was just standing, and a odd man wearing a brown pinstriped suit bounded out, holding the hand of a young blonde girl.

The Doctor and Rose were lying on their backs on the grate floor of the TARDIS laughing their guts out…again.

The Doctor was the first to get up, jumping to his feet in excitement he ran to check the dates on the control panel, to ensure that he had indeed not landed them in the middle of the battle of Waterloo or something close to it.

Rose picked herself off of the ground also, and stood next to the Doctor, asking in a bemused voice, "Are we in the right century, or the wrong century and right year?

The Doctor grinned triumphantly and replied, "Ye of little faith. For your information Rose Tyler, we even got here in the right minute…besides, 1875, 1975, same difference."

Rose scoffed and retorted, "It's a hundred years difference."

From down the hall where he was fetching coats, the Doctor called, "Well, what's a century here and there really?"

Rose rolled her eyes and decided to let her friend continue on with his warped version of logic. The Doctor came back into the control room, carrying with him her jacket and his own coat. He handed her jacket over and began to pull on his coat when a question popped into Roses head.

"Doctor, where are we going again?"

He grinned and answered cheerfully, "A friend of mine from my last regeneration, needs help defeating an evil Hitler like Wizard, who is trying to kill his students…Well- one of his students- Well! He'll settle for all of them if he has to, but this one student in particular."

"And what world exactly is this?" asked Rose, bemused at the whole Wizardry thing.

The Doctor grinned wider still and answered, "You ready for a shock Rose? Late Twentieth century…Earth. Yeah, there's Wizards on Earth. Ha- a whole different world that most of the population doesn't know about, it's fantastic isn't it."

Rose closed her mouth, that had been gaping open after the Doctor revelation, and asked in confusion, "But if there was an evil dictator, wouldn't everyone know about it? I mean, wouldn't he kill everyone, not just Wizards and stuff?"

"Rose Tyler, when are you going to work out the Human race? If you don't want to believe something, or don't understand it you will just brush it off as something average and minor. It's like the Slitheen situation, remember? I believe the Muggle story was there was a killer virus going around."

"Muggle?" asked Rose, frowning slightly, not knowing whether she should be insulted or not.

"Um, non-magical people," corrected the Doctor hastily, thinking that she would take offence to the term.

Rose shook her head smiling and replied, "I'm never going to get used to this you know."

The Doctor grinned and held out his hand for her to take, which she did happily, and then he led the way out of the TARDIS.

When they stepped out of the door, they came face to face with a very odd group of people.

The closest of the four, and the only one of them who didn't look shocked at the way they had appeared, was an old man with long, flowing, silver hair , beard and moustache, that billowed in the wind with his violet robes.

A couple of paces behind his stood a group of three younger men. In the middle stood a brown haired man, wearing rather shabby looking robes that looked like they had been repaired many times before. The man also had a set of scratch scars down his face, but he smile none the less.

On either side of him were two black hair men. One with greasy shoulder length hair, and long black robes that contrasted with his pale skin and billowed finely in the wind behind him.

The other also had black hair, but it was decidedly less greasy and more messy. He had side burns longer than the doctors, and was wearing a waist coat under his set of dark robes. He smiled also, but slightly less gently than his friend. Rose wondered what had happened in his life to cause that hardness.

The younger men seemed to have almost recovered from their shock, because the two black haired men glared loathingly at one another and then looked off in separate directions and the shabby robed man took a couple of steps forward to stand next to the old man, who appeared to be the leader.

Rose and the Doctor both smiled at the group and then turned back to the leader.

Dumbledore eyes were twinkling happily and a large smile had spread across his face. He turned to the Doctor and asked inquiringly, "Doctor, would I be right in assuming that you have regenerated since our last meeting?"

The Doctor smiled and answered, running a hand through his hair awkwardly, "Well, yeah- I sort of got killed and being a Timelord like I said…" he trailed off, but added hurriedly as he remembered the conversation that he had had ten years previous, "It's nothing like Horecruxes, don't worry."

Dumbledore chuckled, and replied, "My boy, you are not the sort to kill to save your own life…quite the opposite I believe."

The Doctor smirked at being almost eight hundred and twenty years older than the man standing in front of him, but he could still be made to feel like a child.

Dumbledore smiled also, and sighs, "It appears that I still have this ability to myself seem older no matter what circumstances, and I must say it can be quite a burden, because then people expect me to act it."

The Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets, and replied offhandedly, "Oh you never want to act your age. God, if I acted my age, I would be all serious and grumpy, and I wouldn't like rock concerts…or Bananas…Nah, I will always like Bananas, Bananas are good."

Rose giggled and shook his head, remembering when the Doctor came back from pre-revolutionary France, yammering on about how you should always bring a Banana to a party.

Dumbledore notices her, and smiled politely. He held out his hand and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have been introduced."

The Doctor jolted suddenly, and answered hurriedly, "Sorry Rose, Rose Tyler meet Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore, meet Rose Tyler."

Rose took Dumbledores hand, and couldn't help but feel that he was remarkably similar to the Doctor. "Nice to meet you Headmaster."

"And you miss Tyler," replied Dumbledore, smiling at Rose like he would one of his pupils.

It appeared all of the younger men had they same idea at once, because there was an odd outburst of coughing and throat clearing.

Dumbledore shook his head and signalled to the others. "And I would like you two to meet _my _companions." He walked up to the greasy haired man and said, "This is Severus Snape, he is our Potions master and our insider from Voldemorts camp if you will."

Snape gave then a curt nod and then Dumbledore moved onwards to the brown haired man standing next to him. "This is Remus Lupin and he is our Werewolf insider."

Remus smiled warmly, and the Doctor asked interestedly, "Are you a Werewolf?"

Lupin went slightly red, and replied, "Yeah, since I was seven."

The Doctor grinned and said happily, "We met a Werewolf once. He wasn't a very nice guy, tried to bite Queen Victoria and kill Rose and me, but you seem much nicer."

Lupin grinned, a little perplexed but grateful for the man not jumping back in disgust or terror, like many have countless times before.

Dumbledore smiled once more and walked over to the last man and stood next to him. "And finally, this is Sirius Black…he is the owner of the house we are using as headquarters."

"But I can't do much more than that," announced Black bitterly.

"Why not?" asked Rose curiously.

Black looked up at her, and answered, "Because almost everyone thinks I'm a ruthless mass murderer who worships Voldemort."

Rose looked confused, as did the Doctor, so Black elaborated. "I was given the key to defending my best friend and his family, but then we tried to trick Voldemort by giving it to another one of our friends, who turned out to be a traitor, and James and Lily were killed. Then when I tracked down Peter the next morning, he fired a curse that killed thirteen people and then made it look like _I _had done it. I spent twelve years in Azkaban, before I escaped…and now I got wizards and muggles looking for me, I'm not that useful."

Rose looked at him sympathetically, and said quietly, "I'm sorry." _This must be why he is so frosty._

Black smiled, and said as carelessly as he could, "Well it's all in the past."

The Doctor frowned slightly and asked, "Um- why did you call us in the middle of a magical war, if Rose and I have no harnessed magical ability?"

Dumbledore smiled, and answered, "That's easily fixed. I need to ask you a favour."

The Doctor nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "I need you to assist Severus and Minerva, and all the other teachers, keep the children safe from the ministry this year."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged startled glances and asked in unison, "The Ministry?"

Dumbledore sighed and suddenly looked a lot older, and more tired. He replied sorrowfully, "The Ministry and most of the Wizarding community have decided to ignore Voldemorts return rather than face it. They have come to the conclusion that Harry is an attention seeking child, and I, as you would say, have _a couple of wires loose_."

The Doctor was looking grim at the revelation, and Rose asked still confused, "But, why do the students need protecting?"

Lupin continued were Dumbledore had left. "The problem is that the Minister reckons that Dumbledore is building an army of students to over throw him and take control of the Wizarding world."

Rose scoffed and muttered to herself, "It sounds like it's your Minister who has some wires loose."

The Doctor continued, "A government is made out of average humans Rose, and when Humans get scared, they lash out at whatever…or whoever in this case they feel is fuelling the fire."

"Precisely, and there will be a large percentage of students who stand up against the ministry member that they are going to send this year to supervise the school, and we all know that it is only a matter of time before I am over-thrown myself. I need as many trustworthy people in the school as possible, and if I don't find a teacher soon, the students won't be able to defend themselves when the time comes , because of Cornelius's paranoia. That is where you two come in."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side questionably, and asked, "You want us to teach at your school?"

"Exactly."

Rose stared bewilderedly, and asked, "The two of us?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, and said, "Ah, well I wasn't expecting two of you, but we could say that you are a student teacher that will be studying here for the year."

Rose grinned, but then the Doctor commented, "I'm still drawn to the problem of our lack of magical ability?"

Dumbledore gave the pair one of his all-knowing smiles, and Rose felt another wave of familiarity wash over her. He really was a lot like the Doctor.

"Like I said, that is easily fixed. Now please stand really still, Doctor, for once can you not ask questions until I'm finished, try to remember that last time you talked through a spell I cast on you."

Rose turned in time to see the Doctor hurriedly close his mouth, and stand stock still. Making a note to ask him later exactly what happened to him, she took a couple of steps back so she was standing with the other three men.

She watched as Dumbledore walked up to the Doctor, and took out an odd stick looking thing.

Her question was answered before she asked it by Snape, who whispered in her ear so that the others couldn't hear, in a soft voice, "It's a wand. They have got cores of magical creatures inside them, which makes it powerful for the chosen user."

Rose nodded and gave him a friendly smile of thanks, before turning back to the Doctor and Dumbledore, who was twisting his wand over his head, and then pointing it at his own chest for a second or two, before returning to circles above the Doctors head.

For around ten seconds, Dumbledore did a twitchy sort of circle and then, suddenly, he brought the wand down hard on top of the Doctors head, causing him to flinch.

"All finished," announced Dumbledore, smiling as the Doctor rubbed the spot on his head that had been hit by the wand.

"Ow…that hurt," he said in a whining voice.

Rose walked over apprehensible, and Dumbledore began to make circles above her head also. The Doctor watched as Dumbledore cast the spell on Rose also, and was very put out when Dumbledore only tapped he lightly on the head at the end.

"How come you whacked me over the head with it?" asked the Doctor, still rubbing the forming bump.

"Oh come on Doctor, be a man," teased Rose, walking up to him.

"Alright. What I did was cast a spell over you, harnessing your magical ability so it can be used, then I imparted some of my knowledge of magic for you to use, which I dare say, is saying something."

Rose and the Doctor smirked, and Dumbledore carried on.

"You probably didn't feel any different, because my second spell has also given you control over you powers. However if I were to give you this-" Dumbledore passed the Doctor his wand. "-and ask you to conjure up a chair for me, you will find that you know how too."

The Doctor frowned in curiosity, then smirked slightly before swishing the wand down and concentrating hard on what he wanted the seat to look like.

Dumbledore watched in amusement as a fluffy pink chair, with feathers and a pair of fairy wings sprouting out of the back formed in front of him. The words 'property of Albus Dumbledore' stitched itself into the back of the seat, and Rose, Lupin and Sirius laughed, with Snape only cracking a smile.

Dumbledore took his wand back and said in a mock stern voice, "I think that is enough magic for you."

The Doctor grinned and turned to Rose, "You want to be teachers for a year?"

Rose grinned also, and replied cheerfully, "Sure, as long as I'm not the dinner lady again."

The Doctor turned to Dumbledore happily, and announced, "Headmaster, you've got yourself some teachers."


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER TWO - The Toad In The Pink Cardigan-**

The first day of term was a chilly one for the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.

The carriages carrying all of the children minus the first years who would be just making it over the halfway mark of the giant lake outside the castle right about now, thundered to a halt in front of the great doors of the Entrance Hall.

Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, jumped out of the carriage they had taken, eager to get away from their new friend Luna Lovegood, who had spent the better half of the trip, staring at Ron.

Before entering the castle, Harry cast a final look over his shoulder at the winged skeleton horse that had suddenly begun to showing itself to him, but as he walked into the entrance hall he pushed it to the back of his mind and joined in on the conversation Ron and Hermione were having.

"But if that Grubly-Plank woman is back, maybe- you don't think he has left do you?" asked Ron, looking worried.

Hermione was looking just as worried, but replied, "What, Hagrid? No. He has waited so long to become a teacher, he wouldn't just give it up with out a really good reason."

"But what if there was a really good reason, or what if Malfoy's dad had gotten him sacked- with him being closer to the Minister and all that," muttered Harry so the passing Slytherins didn't over hear.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when a voice from behind them beat her to it. "Oh, he hasn't left. He's just hanging around his lady friend from last year."

The three young Griffindors spun around, and found a man with messy brown hair in a pinstriped brown cloak, receiving a punch in the arm from his friend, a blond girl of around twenty, wearing a dark grey robe over her sky blue shirt with the word _Bad Wolf _on it.

"Doctor, you are supposed to introduce yourself before you go butting into other peoples conversation," scolded the woman, smirking as her friend rubbed his arm and asked rather abashed, "Was I being rude again?"

"Yes."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged bemused glances, and then Harry asked, "Um, no offence or anything, but- who are you?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together happily, and replied, "Right- well I'm the Doctor, but I guess your going to have to call me Professor something- Professor Doctor doesn't really go well does it Rose?"

He turned to his friend who was deep in thought, and then she suggested, "How about Professor Smith?

"Already been a teacher under John Smith," shrugged the Doctor.

Harry, Ron looked at each other like the two adults were insane, Hermione however was listening intently.

"How about Professor Storm, you know, the Oncoming Storm," suggested the blonde woman.

The Doctor smirked, and replied happily, "Professor Storm, yeah that will do."

Hermione now asked uncertainly, curiosity overriding her fear of being called a know-it-all, "When you say that you are the Doctor, you mean that is your name? not a title?"

The Doctor beamed, and said happily, "You know, I don't get that much. Usually it's Doctor Who? Doctor What? Don't be stupid, your name can't be the Doctor. Or in you mothers case," he said, turning to Rose accusingly, she smirked, "I got _stitch this then_, and slapped over the face."

"It's been almost two years, you would think that he would of gotten over it by now."

"Okay, back to introductions, I'm the Doctor aka Professor Storm, and this is Rose Tyler aka Professor Tyler, happy now?"

"Yep," grinned Rose, shaking Hermione's hand.

"How do you know where Hagrid is Professor?" asked Harry, eager to find out more about their biggest friend. Ron added quickly, "And who's his lady friend."

"Madam Maxine of course," announced Hermione, rolling her eye at Ron's complete lack of knowledge in the Romance department.

The Doctor smiled, and answered Harry's question. "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you, in case you went looking for answers and drew more attention to his absence."

Hermione asked really quietly, so that the passing students didn't hear, "So it is stuff for the Order? Do you know when he is due back?"

The Doctor smiled apologetically and answered, "That I do not I'm afraid."

"So what are you two going to teach?" asked Ron, interested if they would be having the odd new Professors this year.

"Well," announced the Doctor, leaning back and looking over their heads. "It was a competition between us and the toad in the pink cardigan- Ow"

"Doctor! That's a terrible thing to say," scolded Rose. However when she, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over in the direction the Doctor was staring, she muttered, "But not too far from the truth."

"She was at my hearing!" exclaimed Harry. "She was all for Fudge trying to expel me."

"See, she is rotten, like I told you," grinned the Doctor. "Any way, I'm allowed not to like her. She called me filthy last week when we met her, just because I said there was no problem with being a half-breed."

More carriages arrived, and Rose said quickly, "Come on, we better get in before the first years, yeah"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Doctor all nodded. They walked through to the Great Hall, Ron, Harry and Hermione going to sit at the Griffindor table, while the Doctor and Rose walked up to the staff table.

It was almost the end of the feast, with sorting long gone, and the scraps of dessert vanishing from the plates, making several first years jump in surprise. Professor Dumbledore stood to make his start of term speech, and the entire hall fell silent instantly.

Dumbledore beamed and spread his arm wide open, calling out happily, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Whether you are old or new, I am glad that you have all arrived here safe and happy. First of all I would like to remind a…certain two older students who should know better by now," he called, eyes twinkling in amusement as Fred and George raised their hands into the air like they had one an award. "-of the list of band items on the back of Mr Filch's door."

"Secondly I would like to welcome four new teaching additions. First we would like to welcome back Professor Grubly-Plank, who will be standing in for Professor Hagrid while he is enjoying some thoroughly deserved leave. Professor Storm will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts, with the help of Professor Tyler, who will be studying here for the year to become a teacher."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, as did Ron and Hermione. They had all been worried that the Toad lady had won the competition for that teaching position.

"And Finally, Miss Dolores Umbridge wh-"

"Hem hem!"

Everybody, student and teacher alike turned and stared at the woman wearing the dreadful pink cardigan and tight black curls…who had to be the first person in history to have interrupted Dumbledore.

"Professor, if I may?" she asked, indicating to the spot where Dumbledore was standing.

Dumbledore nodded and sat down politely, catching as he walked back (along with more than some of the students if the giggles were anything to go by) the Doctor pull a face at the woman's overly sweet voice.

"Well it's great to be at Hogwarts again I must say," she began, her voice getting sweeter by the minute. "And to see such happy little faces-" she was interrupted by a roar of laughter, as almost everyone watched the Doctor and Rose almost fall off their chairs in silent hysterics.

Umbridge spun around again, looking furiously at the pair, and saying in a deadly high voice, "I would appreciate it if Professors Storm and Tyler would set a proper example for the students, like the rest of the staff are."

The Doctor and Rose appeared to sober instantly, giving her hushed apologies and signalling for her to continue, but when she turned around, not only them…but the entire teaching staff, notably Professors Snape and McGonagal wore large smirks…her attempt at subtle intimidation, had been thwarted- for tonight.

Rose and the Doctor walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, still laughing at the way the feast had turned out.

"She just stood there, glaring at us," wheezed Rose, grinning ear to ear.

The Doctor flopped into a student desk at the front of the classroom and rested his feet on the table top, smiling and saying, "I don't think she likes us too much."

Rose sat at the teachers desk, happily looking around at the classroom.

The Doctor clapped his hands together business like, and said, "all we have to do, is completely ruin her attempts at controlling the students, then she won't be able to do any damage."

Rose nodded, and with a grin, pulled out her new wand and swished it in a tight circle…a glass goblet landed in front of the Doctor and herself, filled with pumpkin juice from the kitchens, and she held up her own goblet in a toast.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Pumpkin juice?"

"It's a school, what else do you expect to be in the kitchens?"

The Doctor shrugged and lifted his own goblet.

"To foiling our resident toad," said Rose, sculling down her drink.

"-and her boyfriend," added the Doctor, drinking down his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Day One; Part I**

It was the beginning of the term, you could tell. Owls swooped down in a flurry, delivering notes from anxious parents, asking if their children had settled in, and checking if they had forgotten anything that needed to be posted also.

Young Muggle-born first years looked up in a mix of horror and astonishment as Owls by the hundreds dove this way and that, with older students taking it in their stride.

Rose and the Doctor watched in amusement as more than a few students blushed as friends nicked notes and read them out loud, or slapping a hand to their forehead as they realise they had forgotten one of the books or robes.

"Odd form of communication don't ya reckon? Who would honestly see an owl, and think- 'Wow- that can move, I reckon I might strap a letter to it's leg and see if it gets there'" asked the Doctor in bemusement, ducking as an old Owl that looked like it belonged to the red haired family came awfully close to running into the entire staff.

Rose shrugged in bemusement, and answered, "Well it works, doesnit?"

The Doctor nodded, and thanked Professor McGonagal as she passes him a class schedule, before continuing on with handing them out to the Griffindors.

"We've got first years up next, and Fifth years at the end of the day, " he read out loud, grinning to himself and announcing proudly, "You know there are only a select few- minus the Human race that is- who can read this gibberish."

"What, a timetable?" asked Rose, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. And I can do it…kudos to me!"

Rose rolled her eyes, and retorted, "You are so full of it."

"I am powerless to be otherwise. Anyway, what we going to do bot these classes eh? I mean we could try to teach them together, but that probably won't work- I mean due to pas-" the Doctor went into full rambling mode, going at a hundred miles per hour.

Rose interrupted slowly, "Okay Doctor, calm down a bit. How about I do the first, second and third years, and you can do the rest, yeah?"

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, considering the idea. Then after a bit, smiled and replied, Rose Tyler, we have a deal."

"Well at least we have that Doctor bloke this afternoon," reasoned Harry, as he put his thoroughly depressing timetable into the side pocket of his long, black school robes.

Ron chirped up a bit, and replied happily, "Yeah. He and that Rose made a real mess of the Toad ladies speech last night didn't they?"

"They sure did," came a cocky voice from behind them.

"Never seen such fine workmanship in the history of my career as a nuisance. You Fred?"

"Sure haven't George," replied Fred, as he and his twin squeezed in next to Harry.

"I've been meaning to talk to you two," stated Hermione, pointing an accusatory finger at the pair, who shared half bemused, half scared glances. "You can't go around testing your products on first years."

"We're paying them," countered Fred as he helped himself to some of Ron's toast.

"That's not the point! You could poison them with that stuff…I can't let you go and con kids into doing something that could be dangerous."

"Hermione, you're being unreasonable," stated George, rolling his eyes and then smirking, "Besides, what ya going to do? Give us Detention? Yeah, like that worked the first thousand times."

Hermione gave the twins a smirk mirroring their own, and said slyly, "You're right…that wouldn't right."

"Too right it wouldn't."

"However, if I were to tell- oh, I don't know…your Mother-"

"You wouldn't dare," blustered Fred and George, looking at her with the utter most horror.

"I'm not telling you to stop your rubbish," announced Hermione triumphantly. "Just stop using first years as test dummies."

Fred and George looked at each other, and decided- silently, that it was not worth the risk of a lot of yelling, and there entire collection, to continue on. "Fine, we won't use the wee midgets, happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Ron and Harry grinned at each other, and Ron asked curiously, "What you two got today?"

Fred pulled out the timetable, and eyed the column marked Monday with distaste. "Double History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions and double Charms…damn, I really wanted to have that Professor Storm bloke."

"We got him this afternoon," announced Harry, pulling out his own schedule.

"Do you?…well you got to report on him when ya get back to the common room…see if he's as good as he seems," announced George, nodding in approval at his own plan.

And with that they jumped up, and set off across the hall, and called out when they got to the door, "Don't forget to report on the new blood," and then they turned and left.

"They're right you know, about the speech last night," informed Hermione, leaning forward as she did whenever she was completely into the subject at hand.

"Yeah," grinned Harry and Ron.

"No seriously. She can be dangerous, if you listened to her speech last night, she was really quite clear about her intentions…I mean she covered it all up in smiles, and hopes of friendship, but if you were _really _listening, you would of heard-"

Ron got fed up, and interrupted irritably, "Hermione! We weren't listening, and we didn't hear. What did she say?!"

Hermione looked quite offended at the interruption, but she answered his question just as eagerly as before, "She was talking about how the Ministry wants to take an active role in our school, which means with Fudge acting as nuts as he has been, he is trying to take control."

Harry and Ron exchanged panicked glances, and Hermione continued.

"She was going on about how progress for progress's sake must be discouraged… more likely what ever her and Fudge don't agree with, is off the Astronomy Tower."

Harry and Ron broke into outraged panic, and were stuttering stuff like, "They can't do that." and "That's not possible."

But then to their shock, Hermione grinned, and Harry asked in indignation, "What's so funny? this woman going to ruin Hogwarts because Fudge is paranoid."

Hermione however continued grinning, and answered happily, "But weren't you listening to what I said at the beginning. It didn't work…the Doctor and Rose fowled it up for her. She was trying to come across as sweet and friendly, but when she went off at them, everyone saw how quickly her mood swinged…she hasn't been accepted as another member of staff…she's an outsider, she can't report on the inner working of Hogwarts because she's got no clue."

The she grinned even larger, and announced, "And the teachers know Harry, they know what she's up too, and they are all working against her…you saw them last night, they were all happy that she didn't get the effect she wanted."

Harry and Ron exchanged disbelieving glances, and Harry asked, "Are you sure Hermione?…that's an awful lot you picked up from a five minute speech."

"I am positive Harry, this Doctor and Rose, they were sent to help…after the feast, when everyone was leaving, he gave Dumbledore the thumbs up, and Dumbledore was grinning."

Harry and Ron broke out into grins. This was insane….it was absolutely nuts. There was an insider in Hogwarts, and for once, it was the teachers who were ousting her first.

"This is brilliant," laughed Ron.

"Right, now we have to do our part," announced Harry. "We're going to have to work out what she is trying to do…I mean, she's not a teacher is she?"

"No, she isn't. But with the support of the Minister of Magic behind her, I think she is still a really big threat," replied Hermione.

"Well I guess we are jut going to have to wait and see then," sighed Ron, grabbing his bag as the bell sounded through the school.

_Dear Cornelius,_

_We have a problem. It appears that the teachers and students have not warmed up to me as _

_Expected, so I was hoping you would have some suggestions._

_There are a pair of Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers that I am afraid could be a threat_

_To your position. They appear to have no problem with breaking rules, and do not seem the pair to _

_Partake in _our _safe ministry programme._

_I am afraid, that our fears appear to have been realised__…__we may indeed be facing an uprising_

_I will keep you posted._

_Good Luck _

_Dolores_

_XXXOOO_

Umbridge picked up the pink sheet of parchment, re-read her letter, and after satisfying herself that everything was on it, walked over to the specially linked fireplace, and with a pinch of floo powder, popped the letter inside, knowing that in a couple of seconds, a envelope will come whizzing out of the ministerial fireplace.

Soon she will have this school under control, and then they could work on it's disarming.

**Sneak peak **

_The class of Fifth year Griffindors walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts, looking forward to the class, that for most of them had been the only thing they could look forward to…being that relaxing in the common room had been ruined by the nightmare of homework._

_They sat at their desks and pulled out their wands and books, waiting for Professor Storm and Tyler to arrive._

_A moment later, said two walked in through a side door, and then leaned against the teachers desk and beamed at the class._

"_Morning class…sitting comfortably?"_

**Hope ya like, please review, and if ya got suggestions, I am open to anything. **

**Later, Maddi**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter Four - Day One - Part II -**

By - Mad Eye Maddi

The bell of signalling the end of lunchtime sounded loudly throughout the castle and grounds of Hogwarts, and within moments, the hall had became a bustling stream of people, pushing as they tried to go through the right doors, tapestries, stairwells…

Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed hard through the people, and flew out of the onslaught, into the third floor corridor, leading to the _Defence Against the Dark Arts _classroom.

"Do you reckon he will be any good?" asked Ron, as the hurried along the hall, eager to get to the classroom early.

They rounded the corner, to find that the rest of Griffindor fifth year, had seemed to have the same idea. They joined the group, pulling out their own wands…and listened to the generic discussion of the day

"I talked to Colin, who said that his brother Dennis, said that his friend Gavin, said that Miss Tyler's class was really great," announced Neville, going over the sentence again in his head, and seeming rather amazed that he remembered it all… not to mention got it out properly.

This went overlooked by everyone else however, as they continued on with the discussion, Lavender saying, "He seems really nice."

"And really cute," added Parvatti, both girls dissolving into giggles.

They were interrupted however, by a voice coming from behind the group, commenting in an Estuary accent, "I like to think so."

The class spun around, to find the Doctor and Rose standing there, Rose rolling her eyes, and the Doctor running a hand through his hair as he edged through the crowdn to unlock the classroom door, saying as he went, "I wonder what it is. Could be the hair, the smile, the aftershave…is it the capacity to laugh at myself, I don't know, it crazy."

Rose rolled her eyes again, and informed the class, "He has a tendency to admire himself."

The Doctor pouted from the doorway, and retorted, "I do not." This caused more than a couple girls to giggle to each other, as they walked in through the now open door, and took their seats.

Once everyone was settled, the Doctor clapped his hand, in a business like way, and leant back on the teachers table that he was sitting on…repeating the word defence in various tones and pitches. "Defence, defence, defence, defence! Right, I hope you're all getting this down."

The class laughed, and watched as their new teacher jumped up off the table, and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Right, um- first of all, this is Rose Tyler, you can call her Rose if you want…but personally, I prefer Madam Frizz…because in the morning-"

He was however interrupted, when a hand was clamped over his mouth, and the class let out a roar of laughter, as Rose hissed something in his ear that made him go rather pale…and say quickly, "Rose, you can call her Rose."

"And his name is the Doctor," finished Rose, looking particularly triumphant.

"What do you mean the Doctor?" somebody asked, from the back of the classroom.

"Doctor who?" asked another.

The Doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and saying, "It's just the Doctor. My other name is really hard to pronounce, so I just go with the Doctor."

Luckily, the class left it at that, and the Doctor continued with the lesson.

"Well, the ministry approved plan that has been forced on us by our _lord and master _madam Umbridge," he started, pausing for the chorus of laughter and sniggering that followed. "Is full of a whole lot of boring, watered down stuff, so I thought we might just skip that."

The class grinned and some people let out small cheers…Harry and Ron were happily taking notes on the _new blood_.

"But, just encase we get taken to court or something…which surprisingly may be a problem. Yep, I can see the headlines now, _Fudge charges fifth year class and teacher for treason_…what do you reckon, I think I chose the wrong profession Rose."

"Oh just get teaching Doctor," sighed Rose, smirking in amusement none the less.

"Yeah, anyway- encase that does happen…who here has already read the book?" asked the Doctor to the class at large.

Hermione nervously put a hand into the air, and the Doctor grinned and asked, "Right then Hermione, what ya think of it?"

Hermione went slightly red, and was trying to work out whether she would get in trouble for saying what she really thought, but was helped along by the Doctor adding, "Preferably no swearing…but if you feel the urge-"

The class grinned, and Hermione took a breath before blurting out, "I think that it was complete rubbish personally."

The Doctor nodded, and replied happily, "Exactly right…a complete waist of paper if you ask me. Slinkhard wrote this in a very biased and narrow-minded point of view, shunning anything that he doesn't agree with."

He perched himself on the edge of the desk next to Rose once again, and said, "Better not plague you with it…so now we have studied the text like Madam Umbridge wanted, not read it like you wanted, and I've become a big fat problem like I wanted…so technically speaking everyone gets what they want. Now-let's find out what you know. If I were under attack by a Dementor, what spell should I cast?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their hands, and the Doctor pointed to Harry, "Yes Harry."

"A Patronous sir," answered Harry, smiling slightly as about half the class grinned, and some even gave him thumbs up. _Maybe there are less people who think I am a liar after all._

"Correctamoondo- damn, I swore never to use that word again."

A giggle broke out again, and then the Doctor asked another question. "Expelliamus is used as a _what _spell? Yes- um what's your name?"

"Seamus."

"Right then Seamus, go."

"It's used as a defence spell," Seamus answered enthusiastically.

"Right you are Seamus…Okay, today how about we work on that spell."

**---------------------------Doctor Who--------------------------**

The lesson went without a hitch, the class had gotten up, and each of them preformed the _expeliamus_ spell, and the Doctor had taken note on those who needed to work on it a little more, namely Neville Longbottom who couldn't get his head around casting it…but that shouldn't be a problem, because Neville had the mind to be a great wizard, he only needed a little encouragement, so the Doctor wasn't worried.

The thing that did worry him however, was Umbridge walking in at the end of class when the final pair were up, accusing Harry of trying to hurt another student because Ron was the one who was defending, and gave him detention for a week.

"You don't have the right to put students on detention!" stated the Doctor angrily, walking over to Harry's side. Harry himself was shaking with rage, and seemed to be a inch away from exploding, and the Doctor did not want that to happen.

Umbridge smiled sweetly up at the Doctor, looking like a very smug Toad and said, "Oh but that is where you are wrong Professor Storm…because I do have that right, from the Minister of Magic himself, we already knew Mr Potter was a volatile young man, but to cast a jinx at a fellow student-"

Harry was glaring at the woman, as was the Doctor and most of the class…however, with a great deal of effort, the Doctor remained calm and kept his voice even, saying, "That would because Mr Potter was taking part of a class activity."

A triumphantly sweet smile spread across Umbridge's fat, pasty face, and she asked in her high girly voice, "And what exactly do you think you are teaching here Professor."

The Doctor answered immediately, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and replying in an obviously fake, pleasant voice, "I believe I was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, and with fear of sounding full-of-myself, I'm not wrong very often."

It was like watching a Tennis match, Harry decided, as the class looked from the Doctor to Umbridge, seeing who would be the first to crack.

It appeared that unlike average people, the angrier Umbridge got, the wider she would smile, and the higher her voce would get.

"You have been given a Ministry approved teaching curriculum, and as a teacher of this school, you are expected to take heed to that curriculum," she stated officially.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and replied, "Expected to take heed?" But then he turned serious, and demanded quickly, "And what would the consequences be if I didn't _take heed_? What sort of power do you think that you possess, that you can order me about? You can try and get me fired, fine- I don't need this job…You could try and arrest me, not likely, so tell me because I am interested, _What exactly, do you think you have got over me_?!"

Umbridge seemed rathe shocked at the change in attitude, and was lost for words. She opened and closed her mouth silently, making her look even more Toad like, and there were a few quiet giggles throughout the class.

Umbridge regained her composure, and stated before turning to leave, "There is something dangerous about you, and I will stop you. You will not be teaching hazardous magic in this school much longer Professor.

**---------------------------Doctor Who--------------------------**

"You're going to get us fired Doctor," stated Rose after the class left a couple of minutes later.

The Doctor was sitting in the teachers chair, and glaring at the ceiling. He responded without looking at her, saying, "They are trying to terrorise a child into lying for them…that is not right Rose- that's tyranny!"

Rose softened a little, and responded, "If we're not here long enough to help them- than what good is that?"

Sighing in defeat, the Doctor nodded. They were interrupted however, when there was a knock at the door.

Rose walked over to said door, laughing, as the Doctor, who was still siting in the teachers chair, in full view, yelled so whoever was outside could hear, "Rose, if it is Umbridge…tell her I am not home and to leave a message."

Rose opened the door, and was surprised to find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there…flanked by Professor McGonagal.

"Professor," greeted Rose, smiling when she heard the Doctor ask, "Has she made herself a Professor now?"

"Miss Tyler, Doctor, we need to talk," stated Professor McGonagal, walking through the door, followed by the three fifteen year olds, who looked distinctly uncomfortable…Harry particularly.

**------------------------------Doctor Who-------------------------**

Right, I hoped you liked it, sorry it took me so long to update. Um, lets see, I don not own Doctor Who, its characters, quotes, scenarios, etc…um- please review, because _**reviews are the bricks in the wall of your education.**_


End file.
